Il y a eu la guerre
by Aelig
Summary: Moi, je n'ai pas vécu la guerre. Pas de l'intérieur. J'aurais dû me retrouver seul. Oui, j'aurais dû. Mais elle, elle était là. Elle était toujours là. - OS


**Titre :** Il y a eu la guerre...

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnages/Paring :** Gawain/Irlande du Nord || Erzsébet/Hongrie || Océane/Seychelles || Keith/Ecosse || Owen/Irlande || Aberthol/Pays de Galles || Arthur/Angleterre || Peter/Sealand || Caitlyn/OC. Mention de UlSey et de ScotHun.

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst, un petit zeste de Romance aussi-

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf, les OCs. Gawain, Owen et Caitlyn appartiennent à BnAme, Keith à Katheliina, et Aberthol à Elgibson. Enfin, cette histoire m'appartient.

 **N/A :**

Kewkeeeeeeew les geeeeens o/

Bon je me suis encore laissé embarquée par mes idées, alors voici un petit OS dont l'idée m'est venue à mon retour de Carnac (J'ai des coups de soleil de folie depuis d'ailleurs #lesoleilenBretagne).

Des OCs, du crack-ship, du drama, que demande le peuple ? /PAN

Enfin tout ça n'est pas très joyeux, allez savoir pourquoi. Pour le contexte, c'est la Première Guerre Mondiale, un peu près. J'ai pas vérifiée toutes mes sources, donc il y a possiblement des coquilles par contre. Et je me suis pas vraiment relue non plus, donc doit y a avoir quelques fautes qui traînent-

Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 ** _IL Y A EU LA GUERRE..._**

* * *

Moi, je n'ai pas vécu la guerre.

Oh, j'étais né, à cette époque. J'étais là, je tenais sur mes jambes, et j'étais dans la force de l'âge.

Mais moi, je ne suis pas allé au front. Je n'ai pas vécu les tranchées, les tirs ennemis, les bombes qui explosent et le corps des amis qui tombent.

Non, moi, je n'ai pas vécu la guerre. Pas de l'intérieur.

Quand c'est arrivé, je vivais avec mes quatre frères aînés, dans notre grande maison familiale perdue dans la campagne londonienne. Eux, ils ont reçus leur lettre. Moi, j'en ai eu une aussi, mais juste pour me dire que l'État me considérait « inapte au combat ».

Ils sont partit et moi je suis resté.

Chaque nuit, je me souvenais de leur visage, de leur nom, de leur voix.

Owen était le plus vieux. Il avait vingt-huit ans, aimait sourire et boire de la bière, et travaillait dans un petit magasin dans la petite ville d'à côté.

Aberthol venait ensuite. Derrière lui, vingt-six années de tendresse pour sa fratrie et une passion pour les légendes arthuriennes qu'il m'a transmise.

Keith avait vingt-quatre ans, et sous ses airs de râleurs, il était très protecteur, amateur de musique et bon buveur.

Arthur venait de commencer à travailler, la tête pleine des rêves qu'il avait traîné avec lui durant ses vingt-trois ans d'existence.

Et puis il y avait moi. Gawain. vingt-et-un ans, même pas fichu de défendre ce qui était important à ses yeux.

J'aurais aimé partir aussi, je crois. Je ne sais plus.

Mais j'étais « inapte au combat », comme ils disaient. Presque dix ans avant ça, j'étais parti avec mes parents et notre frère le plus jeune en balade. On avait eu un accident, un bête accident – mais j'étais le seul à m'en être sortit vivant. Vivant, mais avec une paralysie qui venait et repartait, bloquant mon côté gauche et m'empêchant de bouger. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, pourtant – mais ça avait dû leur suffire.

J'aurais dû me retrouver seul. Oui, j'aurais dû. Seulement...

Seulement, elle, elle était là.

Elle, c'est Erzsébet. Je sais qu'elle venait de Hongrie – de l'Empire Austro-Hongrois, à l'époque – mais que son père et elle était venu à Londres lorsqu'elle était enfant encore. Elle savait parler plusieurs langues, réciter des bouts de poèmes et chanter fort et juste. Elle avait des yeux qui s'éclairaient quand elle riait et un sourire qui dévorait ses joues.

Je me souviens de ça, parce que c'est ce que j'ai vu d'elle, avant la guerre.

Après... Après, ce n'était plus pareil.

C'est Keith qui nous l'avait présenté. Ils buvaient ensemble, parfois, qu'il disait, et puis ils s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Moi, je sais qu'ils s'aimaient. Ça se voyait dans leurs gestes, dans leurs regards, dans leurs mots. Mais je ne sais pas si ils en ont parlé, entre eux. Ils pensaient avoir le temps. On pensait tous qu'on avait le temps de vivre...

Erzsi, donc, n'est pas non plus partie au front. Mais Erzsi était seule, son père étant mort un an plus tôt. Elle était seule, et elle m'a avoué, une fois, doucement, qu'elle n'avait plus que nous. Que moi. Alors elle était restée.

Elle s'occupait de la maison, du potager dans le jardin, des papiers qui arrivaient. Elle m'expliquait comment faire, et je l'aidais. On passait souvent le temps côte à côte, silencieux, à travailler telle ou telle chose.

Et puis il y a eu l'effort de guerre et Erzi est partie à Londres. Elle avait longtemps hésité, avant, mais je lui avais dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. »

Elle m'a prise dans ses bras, et elle est partie.

Le week-end suivant, elle était devant la porte, fatiguée, et rassurée de voir que tout allait bien pour moi.

Elle investissait l'appartement de son enfance qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de vendre, et le vendredi soir rentrait à la campagne, pour moi. On recevait des lettres, d'Owen, d'Aberthol, de Keith, d'Arthur. Ils nous disaient que c'était difficile, qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux, qu'ils pensaient à nous. Ils adressaient leurs lettres à nous deux, et on les partageait. Parfois, le soir, on se mettait au sol, devant le feu, enroulés dans des couvertures ; et le regard perdu dans les flammes, on se racontait des souvenirs de nos enfances, d'avant. Elle me racontait ses courses dans les rues, ses amitiés avec des garçons qui passaient et repartaient, ses bagarres dans les ruelles sombres. Elle décrivait les paysages et les odeurs, les sons et les couleurs. Elle parlait de son père, d'elle, de ses regrets d'être une femme, de son rêve d'être chanteuse qui l'avait prise un soir. Elle murmurait parfois, et se rappelait sa rencontre avec Keith, des premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, du bien être qu'elle avait ressenti d'être acceptée telle qu'elle était, avec son caractère et ses rêves.

« Tu l'aimes ? », je lui avais demandé, une fois.

Aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres ; mais la réponse était gravée au fond de ses yeux.

Moi, je lui racontais, aussi. Je lui parlais de mes parents, un couple assez mal assortis mais qui aimait leurs enfants plus que tout. Je lui parlais de Peter, notre petit frère, mort à huit ans, de sa joie et de son incapacité de tenir en place, de son rêve d'être marin. Je lui parlais des disputes de Keith et Arthur qui remontaient à si loin, d'Owen qui aimait jouer, d'Aberthol qui nous protégeait des cauchemars. Je lui racontais ma peine et ma peur, les rêves que j'avais eu et les quelques restes que j'en avais.

Je lui avais dit, une fois, « Merci d'être là ». Elle avait tendu le bras, ouvrant sa couverture, et je m'étais glissé dans ses bras, doucement. Le contact de la chaleur humaine, ça me paraissait parfois si... Irréel, lorsque je me retrouvais seul et perdu dans cette grande maison.

Une fois, un dimanche, on a reçu deux lettres de Keith et non une – il y en avait une, courte, juste pour Erzsi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais je sais qu'elle en a raté son train, et qu'elle est allée dehors sans rien dire, s'asseyant contre l'arbre qui bordait le chemin jusqu'à la porte. Elle est restée là pendant un moment, à certainement lire et relire cette lettre – et puis je l'ai appelée pour manger, et elle a eu l'air surprise par le temps qui était passé. On n'en a pas parlé, de ça non plus. Il y a plein de choses dont on n'a pas parlé, au final. Elle est partie tôt le lundi matin ; je me souviens l'avoir entendue ouvrir la porte, mais ne pas la refermer, et dans mon demi-sommeil ça m'avait interpellé. Et puis, elle a ouvert la porte de ma chambre, et m'a embrassé sur le front. Elle est repartie, ensuite, et je ne l'ai vu que le vendredi soir suivant. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais réveillé à ce moment-là – et elle n'en a pas parlé non plus.

On faisait de notre mieux pour remplir cette grande maison à deux. On se parlait plus souvent, on essayait de rire. On voulait vivre. On était encore rempli d'espoir – dans le journal, on disait que la guerre allait finir, bientôt, c'était toujours bientôt, peut-être même pour demain...

Et puis, on avait reçu cette lettre. On revenait d'un tour au village, où elle avait acheté des bouts de tissu dans l'espoir d'en faire de nouveaux rideaux. On arrivait devant l'entrée, et puis on a vu ce rectangle blanc coincé sous une pierre, et je l'ai pris entre mes doigts. On est entré, on a posé les affaires sur la grande table du salon, et puis on l'a ouvert.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé ne jamais l'ouvrir.

Je me souviens de l'espoir que je ressentais encore, je me souviens du léger sourire d'Erzsi alors qu'on marchait côte à côte, je me souviens de la petite brise qui soufflait et du soleil qui tapait. Je me souviens m'être dit que c'était une belle journée, une à croire que tout était encore possible. Une journée où on avait envie de vivre.

Mais la réalité nous avait rattrapée.

Elle nous rattrapait toujours.

On avait juste ces photos, et ces croix, et la compréhension et l'horreur qui venaient, et les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Je suis tombé. Je me souviens du contact du sol, de mon corps qui me faisait mal, des sanglots qui m'étouffait. Je me souviens d'Erzsi qui me tournait le dos, des tremblements qui l'agitaient.

Je me souviens avoir pleuré la mort de mes frères toute la nuit.

La fin de la guerre s'est déroulée dans un étrange brouillard. Je crois qu'à un moment, je me serais laissé mourir, si Erzsébet n'avait pas été là. Elle avait vendu son appartement, déménagé ses affaires, et avait investi la maison. Je ne sais pas où elle trouvait son énergie, mais elle faisait tout, toujours, sans râler ou se plaindre, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Je crois que ça lui aurait permit de se rappeler de la guerre dehors, et de la mort qui lui avait – presque – tout prit.

Je me suis raccroché à elle pour vivre, et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'elle s'est elle-aussi accrochée à moi. On n'avait plus rien, ni famille, ni amis.

Il ne restait plus que nous deux.

Alors on est resté à deux, longtemps.

La guerre s'est finie, et j'ai fêté mes vingt-trois ans. L'âge d'Arthur lorsqu'il est partit. Je suis resté dans ma chambre ce jour-là, et je sais qu'Erzsi s'était adossée à la porte, à l'extérieur, sans bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ce soir-là, alors à un moment, je suis descendu avec ma couverture, et je me suis posé devant le feu. Elle était déjà là, à fixer les flammes ; et au petit matin, quand je me suis réveillé, elle était toujours là, les traces de larmes sèches sur ses joues.

Il s'est passé encore un an. Je recommençais à vivre, doucement, à faire mon deuil. C'était dur ; il n'y avait pas de corps, rien que des photos, et cela rendait la mort cruellement irréelle.

Le jour de mes vingt-quatre ans, Erzsi m'a emmené au village, et on est allé au bar. On a bu, et je l'ai entendu rire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Un moment, je suis sortit prendre l'air, et il y a cette fille qui m'est tombée dessus. Elle était métisse, avec des grands yeux noisettes et des boucles improbables. Elle s'est excusée, gênée, et je l'ai invité à boire.

Elle s'appelait Océane et venait d'emménager dans le coin. Son frère à elle aussi avait disparut pendant la guerre, et elle avait eu besoin de changement. On a parlé tout le reste de la soirée, tous les deux, et je sais qu'Erzsi nous regardait de loin.

Après, je l'ai revu, plusieurs fois. Elle était gentille, pleine de fraîcheur, et elle me faisait penser à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas honte de rire et s'émerveillait devant tout.

J'ai vu Erzsébet sourire tendrement lorsque je lui parlais d'Océane, je l'ai vu cacher un rire quand je lui racontais ce qu'on faisait, et je me suis reposé près d'elle pour savoir comment agir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi douce, aussi attentionnée, je crois.

Un jour, Océane s'est tournée vers moi, et je l'ai embrassé. Quelques mois plus tard, je l'avais demandé en mariage, et elle avait accepté.

Je me souvenais du temps qui filait plus vite qu'on ne le pensait, des sourires et des regards échangés et cachés, des mots qui restaient bloqués au fond d'une gorge et n'était jamais prononcés.

Je ne voulais pas vivre ça.

Je voulais être heureux.

Ce jour-là, quand je lui ai demandé comment j'étais, Erzsi a sourit, et elle m'a dit « Tu es magnifique. » Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras, et j'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule. Je m'étais rendue compte, à ce moment-là, à quel point elle était petite et fragile – j'avais l'impression de pouvoir la briser en la serrant trop fort. Et c'était une image bien trop différente de celle de la Erzsi forte qui veillait sur moi. Elle s'est tenue à côté de moi, dans l'église, pendant toute la cérémonie, et elle nous a souhaité tout le bonheur du monde. Océane lui a sourit, et moi je voyais l'ombre dans les yeux verts d'Erzsi, et je m'en voulais d'être heureux.

Elle a voulu partir de la maison, mais elle me semblait toujours trop grande, trop vide – et c'était la sienne aussi, maintenant. Ma femme – ça me faisait si étrange de l'appeler ainsi ! – a insisté avec moi, et Erzsi est restée.

Elle était toujours restée.

Et puis, les mois ont passés, encore, et Océane rayonnait, et son ventre s'arrondissait, et Erzsi souriait un peu plus, et moi, je me demandais si j'étais prêt, si tout n'allait pas trop vite, si...

Mais elle, elle m'a regardé, elle a comprit, et elle m'a doucement dit que tout irait bien, que tout ce passerait bien. Et moi, je l'ai cru. Je la croyais toujours.

Erzsi avait toujours été là. Elle m'a vu aux moments où j'étais le plus bas, le plus terrassé par la douleur et la solitude, et elle m'a soutenu. Elle a admiré tous mes instants de joie et de bonheur, tous mes éclats de rire.

Elle avait toujours été là.

La guerre m'avait enlevé mes frères mais elle m'avait donné Erzsi.

Le jour où je suis devenu père, où j'ai prit ce bébé dans mes bras, où j'ai pleuré pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, ce jour-là, Erzsébet n'était pas là.

Mais elle n'avait plus jamais été là.

A vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi calme et apaisée que sur ce lit blanc, bien habillée de sa robe préférée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés. Elle semblait renaître, allongée dans son cercueil de bois et de larmes.

J'ai déposé une tulipe rouge, comme elle les aimait, sur sa poitrine silencieuse.

J'ai cru être de nouveau seul. Et puis, Océane a prit ma main, et j'ai entendu les babillements de notre petite Caitlyn.

J'avais une nouvelle famille.

Erzsi, c'était la guerre qui me l'avait donné, et c'est la guerre et ses ravages qui me l'a reprit.

Erzsi, elle a été le rayon de soleil qui me faisait voir le ciel bleu derrière les lourds nuages d'orage, le perce-neige qui annonçait le retour des beaux jours, la bribe d'espoir qui traversait les noirceurs des batailles.

Moi, je n'ai pas vécu la guerre. Je l'ai traversé, et elle m'a poussé en dehors aussi fort qu'elle l'a put.

Moi, j'ai eu quelqu'un à mes côtés pour me dire que tout irait bien, que la mort ne viendrait pas pour moi.

Moi, j'ai un quelqu'un à qui m'accrocher, et quelqu'un à aimer.

Moi, j'ai réussis à vivre.

* * *

Y a encore des gens ici ? /PAN

Bref brefouille, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici ! wb J'espère que ce texte vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé /o/

Des bisous et keur sur vos faces !

PUB

Je rappelle que j'ai une page facebook et un compte twitter pour ceux qui veulent /o/ Lien en haut de mon profil !


End file.
